Bed frames for supporting box springs and mattresses are well known. One popular type of such bed frames utilizes opposing L shape solid steel side rails foldably connected to L shape steel cross rail sections, the cross rail sections associated with the respective side rails being connectable together to form the bed frame. The side rails typically include downwardly extending feet or legs riveted or otherwise attached and on which the bed frame is supported. Each connected side and cross rail is foldable so as to be compacted for storage and shipping, and is unfolded and assembled with the other side and cross rail to form the bed frame.
One shortcoming found with the above discussed known bed frames is a relatively heavy weight, due primarily to the weight of the steel angle from which the rails are made, which is required for the anticipated loading, particularly, torsional loading, of the bed frame. This high weight is a disadvantage as it results in higher than desired shipping costs. Another shortcoming is that manufacture of the bed frames is relatively labor intensive and costly, due in at least large part to the requirement of cutting, drilling, and connecting together the parts thereof. The size of the bed frames when folded for shipping and storage is also larger than desired.
Thus, what is sought is an alternative bed rail and frame construction which overcomes many of the shortcomings set forth above, and which is strong, sturdy, and easily assembled.